the rise of the Twilight gard
by ZeroTiKitsune
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders find a new animal in the everfree forest its small, white, has both bunny and cat ears and, no facial expressions. Can this strange alien help them get there cutie marks or will discord ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Like I said I'm not going to quit but I need to do something else here is the start of a nether story and with new story's come new adventures. But it's not completely new.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders find a new animal in the everfree forest its small, white, has both bunny and cat ears and, no facial expressions. Can this strange alien help them get there cutie marks or will discord ensue.

Sweetie bell's Journal number 12 day 14

Dear future Crusaders this is the last time anyone of us are going into the everfree forest as none of us can bring enough supply's for an expedition to catalog all the plants in there. Applejack and Twilight showed how much stuff we would need and neither me nor Applebloom could pull it, Rainbow Dash made sure that Scootalo did not try to pull it. We went in the forest for an hour looking for something that might help us get are cutie marks. Nopony besides us Crusaders where there when we found it. It was strange stranger than anything we've seen, and we live in ponyvile the town of strange. We have Amy 'Wilting' Rose, the one pony in ponyvile that thinks the proper thing to do when there is the slightest bit of trouble, a sneeze or Time Turner siting at the deli she passes out. Then there's Time Turner, sometimes I here Derpy call him Doctor and there was also sompony they were calling Tardis shexy (note to self-ask Applejack what a shexy is). Any ways the um animal was white and looked like a stuffed toy hung in a tree the two long bunny ears drooped off its head hung low enough for the strange rings on them got caught on my horn.

"Ouch" yelped a white unicorn filly named Sweetie Bell after something fell out of a tree and tugged her horn.

"You ok Sweetie Bell?" asks on of the two friends with her and did not have their nose in a map witch was upside down. Scootalo having sprained her wing in a crusade gone wrong was forced to leave her scooter at home, grabbed the stuffed toy from the ground and removed the ear ring thing from Sweeties horn.

"Come on girls let's get back home for I forget the timer." Applebloom exclaimed folding the map and taking the path out of the forest. The relatively short walk out of the forest was ended with sweetie bell going into hysterics.

"What's the matter sweetie bell? Is there a twig in ma ribbon?" applebloom rises a hoof to her head to find nothing wrong.

"Tee he no silly it's the first time we didn't end the day covered in tree sap" the CMC took a moment to rival in the fact that they did not need to take a bath this night. In a merry choir they began laughing their tails of. Scootalo stops the laughing by hissing as the stuffed toy moved itself to sit up right on her back. And did the second thing they never thought it could do.

'Can you hear me?'

This is the start of my new story please review and comment. And remember if you give a comment you give inspiration

Zero out.


	2. the worst wish

Shugo shugo with a doki start it's a fan fiction time

… This is no fun without Ran. Sorry everyone I was hit with life my car broke down and I figured out how to repair the dammed thing so all of my attention went to my car. Any way this story is a prelude to the one I was working on earlier. Lets get this started.

CMC journal

Skootalo

I've been promoted to the records keeper after what happened yesterday. Diamond Tiara took it to far yesterday she insulted me for not flying, gave us another blank flanks, and to top it off she teased Sweetiebell for her weak magic skills. Not that she is not trying it's just that she does not know what she wants to do. Magic as Twilight explained after words need thought on what you want and knowledge on what you need it to do, kind of like how I move my wings and Applebloom can remember the names of trees (who cares if Bertha is arguing with Margret or Dana an apple tree is an apple tree in my eyes). Kyeubey is over at Sweetie's after what happened. And a note to self don't wish around that little white thing… maybe we can get are cutie marks from it.

Skootalo sat in front of her school desk writing in a pink book when Cheerilee the magenta earth pony mare in charge of the ponyville school house smiled at her and continued to her desk. It was really slow for her in the mornings but rumor flow like the wind in ponyville. She knew what happened yesterday no pony saw it coming. Sweetiebell used magic beyond the comprehension of even the princess's. Diamond Tiara was frozen in a solid construct of ice. But that was not the only strange thing upon the white filly's shoulder was a symbol that had a star inside a cycle. Now most of the time a pony that has a magical surge are forgiven for something like this but, Sweetiebell did not regret it and laughed at her predicament. Filthy rich pressed charges against Sweetie but she walked way on house arrest. None of Sweeties friends were telling anypony what happened. Rarity was asking where she learned such spells and Twilight was looking for a cure to Diamonds problem. Cheerily looked into the carocial boutique where Sweetie was going to stay for her incarnation, shuddering at what she saw. Part of the judgment on Sweetiebell was she was forced into a magical inhibitor that prevented her use of any magical spells. When Cheerilee saw Sweetiebell using magic with it ON, And what she did to her room so many magical circles from blood red to sky blue. The bell rang as cheerily was collecting her thought it was time to teach she could contemplate the unbelievable after today.

"So what you're saying is that the ice will melt eventually?" Sweetiebell asked the strange stuffed rabbit thing siting on her bed. The long floppy ears held golden rings held in place with magic the unfeeling face staring at the young filly. A second set of ears are seen from the top of the stuffed toy that look like cats ears. The short slender body of said toy also looked more like a cats as the tail spanned three times as long as the stuffed toy itself. The toy moves slightly reviling that it was not in fact a toy but an animal that came with the young unicorn to her sister's house.

'It will remove itself eventually the spell you cast will lose its force that controls temperature and will begin with natural phenomena.'

Sweetiebell waved a hoof and a sheet of paper appeared to hover next to her as she makes a note to Applebloom telling her the news. "Keyubey can you take this note to Apple bloom please."

Taking the note in its mouth the small white creature moved to the window and jumped out of it. Now that the animal was out of her room she decided to get some food from the kitchen. Rarity watched her sister get food while examining the mark on her shoulder. Black star surrounded by a circle made her think of the circles in Sweetiebells room. Zecora was coming over to have a look at them and help her understand them, Sweetie asked if she could put one in the kitchen and I said that I would think about it but if Cheerliee told her the truth well. Twilight would love to examine those circles if it meant that you could work around an inhibiter in a set focus area. Rarity used less magic in her store this week so she noticed that her lacrimara crystals were all charging. Since Rarity was young she noticed she had more energy whenever she was around one of these magic drinking crystals. She had the talent to find rare crystals, lacrimaras were easy to find and because of her art work she could hide them all over a dress in plain sight. Those circles were the opposite giving magic and control, it made her shiver nopony in the history of eqestria came close to the magic of the windigoes.

Not that bad have to drop it here until next time


	3. What the Buck?

Ran: Shugo Shugo with a doki start it's a fan fiction time

Zero: hm hmh hmmm mhhmm

Miki: don't bother talking zero we got you tied up tight

Ran: oh its so good to be back

Miki: agreed

Ran: Miki is a right, it's been a long time since we've been around

Sue: zero was being mean to listen, not letting us come on desu

Ran: yeah, but now let's get back to the story

all: doki

(line break line break line break line break)

Apple Bloom was sitting at the cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse waiting for any messages from sweetie Belle wondering about that strange course of magic that she saw the other day. Diamond tiara was frozen in a block of ice twice as tall as Princess Celestia herself. Twilight sparkle the personal protégé of Princess C could not even tracked down the origins of such a spell and sweetie Belle pulled it off without even using her horn. QB was still trying to explain to sweetie Belle exactly how she cast that until then scoots was in charge of the record-keeping. The strange thing was no pony was able to see QB the strange little critter, walked around town like he had a crown upon his head secretly Apple Bloom wanted to buck the little creature's skull in. QB started babbling on about witches or some sort of nonsense as soon as sweetie Belle made a wish now here she was sitting in the tree house waiting for that dog now bit creature. QB to come waltzing in to give her a sheet of paper Apple Bloom felt so ashamed of herself for allowing her friends to be tricked by this white rabbit/cat creature. She was so tempted to just make a wish right there that she could repeatedly kill the dang thing and not feel too bad about it without looking around herself first. She whispered "gosh darn it, I wish I could cave that little critters skull in and not worry about the darn thing dying." before she turned around to see whether or not she was caught making such a wish. She heard the little monsters with voice in her head.

'That wish I could grant'

and before Apple Bloom knew it. There was a flash of light, and she had her self. One of the marks sweetie Belle got but hers was different. It was still a circle, but it had draconic. Eye staring out from the center. She also felt more dis-attached from the things she felt before. QB dropped the notes in front of her and left laughing.

(Line break Golden Oaks Library line break)

twilight was more confused than ever Apple Bloom brought a notes over to her about what sweetie Belle found researching her magical studies and she couldn't believe that what she found could get her out of that magical inhibitor. If this was true sweetie Belle might have found a new way into all ponies having magic, not just unicorns but it seemed to have come at a price until twilight could figure out a way around this other ponies should be advised not to have it not to even think about having it yet. However, Apple Bloom came in with this strange mark on one of her shoulders. When asked about the Mark Apple Bloom shrugged it off after hearing what twilight said about it. Twilight had spikes send a message to Princess C about the entire thing in not only did she get a response from her teacher. She also got a response from Princess Luna, telling her that the cutie Mark Crusader's will soon be moved to count a lot so that Princess C's school for gifted unicorns and advanced magical practices can understand and research. The undergoing's of this strange magic probably didn't understand exactly about why the entirety of the CMC must go, but according to what you just saw on Apple Bloom. She had a feeling scoots might be getting one of these marks as well. The only problem about these marks was that they reminded twilight of the elements of harmony. Of course, she was sure that Rarity could sense the same thing from sweetie Belle the magic coursing from these runes on that were appearing on the shoulders of ponies was concerning. If these runes were able to appear after a random wish and allow the pony into great stores of magic, how would this affect the rest of the magical community. She had a feeling discord was behind this somehow.

(Line break cutie Mark Crusader's Journal scoots care day five line break)

I'm really sorry Princess, but Apple Bloom in sweetie Belle are going a little bit crazy all about this study of magic in such I'm bringing QB over to twilights I'm going to make a wish, so that every pony can see the little sucker and so every putting me can see how sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom got those marks. Please excuse me for I am going to wish to let every pony can see him. Please excuse any actions we may take after I make this wish sincerely yours, Scootalue von Windbreaker.

(Line break authors note line break)

there I finally got it up to where you guys are up to date everything that happened before the rise of twilight in one Free Press story, but at the end there. It's kind of wanting but my main story is a massive crossover effect item. If you read the main story currently QB is in a prison cell up in the Crystal Empire and the cutie Mark Crusader's are frozen in Crystal and some new creature fell right into the mystical land of talking rainbow colored miniature horses, otherwise known as the world of my Little pony. I'm going to go back and work on it so that maybe next time I won't be tied up trying to make a story and have ran in Miki poke me with forks and knives in order to get this working, so this is going to be the end of the rise of the twilight guard and I'm going to continue with the rise of twilight. Hope you all enjoyed if you didn't like how and you can comment me and please do leave a comment. I greatly appreciate it. Sincerely, Zero Ti Kitsune vi Britania

oh and PS I'm going to bring back everyone because it seems easier to do the story with them, and without them, and mew pudding says hi


End file.
